Gravity Room Troubles
by Obelisk of Light
Summary: Vegeta argues with Bulma about the GR explosion. Who will win this round? B/V; written for Rowena’s One Thousand Words or Less Challenge: August.


**Summary: **Vegeta argues with Bulma about the GR explosion. Who will win this round? B/V; written for Rowena's One Thousand Words or Less Challenge: August.

**Author's Note: **This challenge is a prompt where we are not allowed to manipulate the wording of the first and last lines. I've tried to keep Bulma and Vegeta as in-character as possible for a B/V.

Many thanks to Mel for reading through this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. No profit is being made from publishing this fan fiction.

**Gravity Room Troubles**

"I can't believe you thought _that_ was a good idea!"

Vegeta winced inwardly as the woman's harsh voice rang in his ears. _Damn, she's such a banshee._ "What are you talking about, woman?"

It was the morning after Vegeta's spaceship-cum-Gravity Room had exploded, leaving him unconscious and bruised all over.

The calm breeze outside the kitchen of Bulma's Capsule Corp house was in stark contrast to the tense atmosphere within. Yamcha and Puar were training outside in the lawn as usual.

Inside, Vegeta and Bulma stared daggers at each other. Vegeta lost the blinking match as Bulma took a step towards him. _Why am I being intimidated by a weak Earth woman who has mere beauty and some logic? _

"What am I talking about? _What am I talking about? _Yesterday's explosion, of course! You shouldn't have operated it at full capacity for such a long time! You could've destroyed the whole house! _You could've died! _And besides, you should be in bed right now!"

Vegeta was surprised. _Why is she concerned about me? _Her blue eyes still flashed dangerously; she was now walking toward him. His eyes unconsciously fell to her curves (which were accentuated by a tight blue dress) for a moment before he caught himself. He folded his arms and assumed his most imperious expression.

"Woman, don't tell me what I can and can't do. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and I do _not _want such inferior-quality services. Perhaps it is impossible for a servant woman like you."

The taunt worked like a well-placed _ki _blast. "My name's Bulma! _Bulma!_"

Vegeta smirked in triumph, but he was not expecting what happened next. The woman had the _nerve_ to touch his chest with one accusing finger. He didn't stop her; he continued to glare at her.

"I've got news for you, Vegetable-head: I'm not your personal servant! You're so obnoxious that you demand perfection when I'm doing the best I can! And so is my father – he's working on those training bots now!" The woman had removed her finger; her arms were crossed as well. She was still uncomfortably close to him, trying to calm down now. Vegeta could smell her – _what was the term?_ - shampoo's pleasant fragrance. _Her hair looks like a bloody beehive._ He was surprised yet again – she called him by an insulting nickname and he didn't kill her for it? And what was he doing thinking about her appearance?

The toaster gave a beep behind her. "Your breakfast's ready, Vegeta."

Then, all of a sudden, she was walking away from him and exiting the kitchen. Had she accepted defeat?

"Woman." His eyes were on her again. "I want a new Gravity Room by tomorrow."

The woman had stopped. She had turned on her high heels and was now facing Vegeta. Her face showed none of the fury from a few seconds ago. Was that a Vegeta-esque smirk on her face?

"Like I told you before," she said, "my name's _Bulma._"

Vegeta had no retort. He had uncrossed his arms in surprise.

"And … get real, Vegeta. This isn't your home planet."

"You insolent woman," he snarled, about to form a _ki _ball, but he stopped himself. There was no point in killing her. In return for this planet's "hospitality," he was to offer mere assistance in the fight against the Androids. _If I were to destroy her now, there will be no Gravity Room or spaceship; I can forget about surpassing that third-class Saiyan._

"Sorry to disturb your daydream, Vegeta," said Bulma, clearly pleased to see the momentary embarrassment on his face, "but you _do_ want a new and improved GR by tomorrow, right?"

"Are you deaf?" he snapped. Bulma's smirk widened. _What is she up to? _ Her retort was going to leave him dumbfounded.

"What do you expect, a miracle?"

_The End_


End file.
